There is an ever-growing need for precisely finished surfaces with surface roughness in the order of micro/nanometer or sub-nanometer in different industries, especially high-tech industries including aerospace, military, automotive, medicine industries, etc. Traditional finishing methods ae not be capable of delivering such a roughness. In order to overcome various limitations of the traditional finishing processes researchers have developed several advanced finishing processes utilizing abrasives to finish the parts made of difficult-to-machine materials having complex geometrical shapes. Finishing rate, material removal and surface texture are the parameters which can be improved, using the advanced finishing methods.
Some of the advanced finishing methods are rather cost or time inefficient, which give rise to a need for an efficient and relatively low-cost method to provide such a finishing functionality to reach micro/nanometric roughness.